The present invention relates to a brake lever structure that has a metal body made by way of casting and a plurality of grooves in the body so as to fill plastic material in the groove. The plastic material will not separate from the body.
A conventional brake lever for bicycles or motorcycles generally made by metal and a lot of manufacturing processes. The manufacturing cost for the brake lever is not cheap because different types of machines or equipment are required. A plastic sleeve is mounted to the body of the brake lever so that the user can hold the brake lever comfortably. Nevertheless, it is experienced that the plastic sleeve often slips off from the metal body of the brake lever because there is less friction between the metal brake lever and the plastic sleeve. This could be dangerous for the user when the plastic sleeve is separated from the metal brake lever when the user pulls the brake lever.
The present invention intends to provide a brake lever that has grooves defined in at least one of two sides of the body of the metal brake lever, plastic material is filled in the grooves so that the plastic material is firmly attached to the metal brake lever.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of a brake lever and comprising a body having a connection end on an end of the body so as to be connected to a handlebar of a bicycle or motorcycle. A longitudinal groove is defined in the body and located between two ridges on the body. A plurality of transverse grooves are defined in a bottom defining the longitudinal groove and a plastic material filled in the longitudinal groove and the transverse grooves.
The object of the present invention is to provide a brake lever that has grooves defined in the metal body so as to fill plastic material in the grooves. The plastic material will not be separated from the metal brake lever.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.